Grief is Transient, Loss Eternal
by Cleozeth
Summary: Masahiro grandit et Guren ne le sent pas très bien. Traduction de la fiction de crankyhermit. Yaoi.


**Auteur : crankyhermit (voir lien sur mon profil)**

**Titre : Grief is Transient, Loss Eternal**

**Titre fr : ****Le deuil est transitoire, la perte éternelle**

**Traducteur : Cleozeth ~ **

**Note (1) : ceci est la note de l'auteur, 'Ecrit pour chibimazoku pour pour le challenge yaoi obscure fandom challenge'.**

**Note (2) : J'ai bien sûre la permission de l'auteur pour cette traduction même si cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus de nouvelles x).**

**Note (3) : Ceci est ma première traduction de fiction, dites-moi si il y a des problèmes comme des fautes de temps, d'orthographes ou autres -'. Merci :D**

**Merci beaucoup de lire cette fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que je l'ai aimée :D**

**Enjoy it !**

**~~~~ GurenxMasahiro~~~~**

Guren se réveilla lorsque Masahiro se retourna et enterra son visage dans son ventre. Il se tortillait ; bien que la chaleur soit agréable, la tête du garçon était lourde et sa respiration devenait une corvée. Marmonnant dans son sommeil, Masahiro tendit la main et l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. « Mm... ta fourrure est si douce, Mokkun. » Guren secoua ses oreilles, autant amusé qu'ennuyé, puis il prit conscience de la présence de Rikugou, se tenant silencieusement à côté de la lampe...

« Quoi ? » demanda-il rapidement, se sentant curieusement exposées, comme si l'autre shikigami s'était imposé lors d'un moment d'intimité.

"Seimei vous fait remarquer que vous pourriez trouver d'intéressant ayakashi dans le quartier Est. Il a estimé que vous auriez voulu vous en occuper, Masahiro et toi, lors de votre prochaine patrouille. » Le calme regard de Rikugou se posa brièvement sur Masahiro, puis il disparut.

Guren se raidit. Personne ne pouvait dire ce à quoi Rikugou pensait, ou s'il dirait quelque chose à Seimei. Il aurait préféré que se soit l'un des autres shikigami qui vienne - au moins c'était toujours évident de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Non pas que Guren s'occupait de ce qu'ils pensaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur approbation.

Masahiro frotta de nouveau son nez sur son ventre, toujours endormi, et, subitement agacé par la vulnérabilité de sa forme actuelle, Guren se métamorphosa et se hissa sur ses coudes avant de regretter de pouvoir troubler le sommeil de Masahiro. Masahiro glissa vers le bas de son corps et se réveilla, perplexe de se retrouver face à un ventre dur. Le garçon sur son estomac, souleva sa tête et frotta ses yeux, confus. Etonnés jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se posent, plus ou moins, sur Guren. « Quuh » ?

Il semblait si jeune et perdu. "Mokkun ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Guren secoua la tête, se reprochant mentalement de laisser une question si banale le bouleverser. « Ce n'est rien. Retourne dormir. Il fait encore nuit. »

Masahiro regarda autour de lui, alarmé, toujours appuyé sur Guren. Il a tellement grandi, pensa Guren, se souvenant du temps où il était minuscule. Confiant, il s'était endormi sur son ventre, épuisé après une matinée passée à chasser en jouant le plus redouté de Shinsou. « Il y avait quelqu'un ? »

Ah. Donc Masahiro avait remarqué. C'était le signe que les pouvoirs de Masahiro grandissaient, son contrôle et ses sens devenaient plus affinés, Guren aurait du être heureux. Au lieu de cela, il éprouvait une sombre angoisse, comme si le gain de Masahiro était en quelque sorte sa perte.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait toujours à une réponse qui n'inciterait pas Masahiro à bondir et à lancer une autre tirade sur son importun grand-père, Masahiro soupira bruyamment, s'écarta de Guren et s'assit. "C'est bon, je suis réveillé maintenant ! Aaah, je devais aller aux dortoirs Onmyou tôt, j'ai été tellement absent. »

Mais tes absences ont toutes été pour de bonnes raisons, voulu lui dire Guren. Masahiro avait patrouillé en ville, combattu contre des monstres bien au-delà de ce qu'une personne de son année devrait avoir à faire face et avait subi de graves blessures en le faisant. Successeur désigné de Seimei ou non, il méritait, non, _avait besoin_ de repos. Tous s'appuyaient trop sur lui.

Guren se comptait lui-même comme une créature agissant par instinct, plus par des actions que des pensées. Sans hésitation, il se redressa et attrapa la manche Masahiro. Masahiro le regarda, surpris, s'interrompant alors qu'il se levait. « Qui y'a-t-il, Guren? »

Masahiro avait été aimant et aimable, enfant. Il aurait fallu un cœur bien plus dur que celui de Guren pour éviter d'avoir envie d'être son protecteur. Il avait eu sa majorité en retard, et Guren l'aurait souhaité encore plus tard, mais bien que toujours enfantin dans certains aspects, il était devenu sérieux, et beau garçon. Guren appuya soigneusement sa paume sur la douce joue de Masahiro, se pencha et l'embrassa. Puis il se retira et attendit une réaction.

Masahiro resta assis gelé par la surprise. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, ses yeux écarquillés. Sur son visage fleurit de la couleur ainsi que de la compréhension. Il hésita, puis il leva sa main et la plaça sur celle de Guren, appuyant sa joue dans la paume de Guren. En l'observant de près, Guren se pencha et s'étendit entre ses jambes, qui se refermèrent autour de lui. Masahiro sursauta un peu, et il s'arrêta. « Tu as peur? »

C'était ce qu'il fallait dire, ou peut-être pas. Le regard de Masahiro prit l'expression familière de la détermination - il ne ferait pas marche arrière maintenant. Il se rapprocha plus près un peu maladroitement, et mit sa main libre sur l'autre main de Guren, la pressa un peu, encourageant. Guren se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau alors qu'il bougeait sa main, jusqu'à ce que Masahiro, haletant, commence à faire de doux cris et qu'il frissonne avec libération.

Guren le tint jusqu'à ce que les derniers tremblements se calment, puis il retira sa main de l'intérieur de la robe de chambre de Masahiro et commença à la lécher, tout en le regardant.

L'expression de Masahiro passa tour à tour d'abasourdi, à fasciné et consterné, et il jeta furtivement, mal à l'aise des coups d'œil aux régions basses de Guren, se demandant manifestement s'il était censé faire de même. S'armant visiblement de courage, il commença à tendre son bras vers Guren et sursauta de peur lorsque la main désormais nettoyée de Guren se referma autour de son poignet.

« Non », dit Guren. Il n'y a pas besoin qu'il le prenne mal. "Je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'un gamin inexpérimenté pour régler ça, » dit-il et, comme Masahiro se hérissa, immédiatement indigné, ajouta, « Tu devrais déjà être en route, petit-fils de Seimei. Allez.

Ce moment quelque peu gênant avait disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais été. Masahiro regarda autour de lui, vu le ciel clair et se prépara rapidement comme il le faisait tous les jours. Guren ne se sentaient pas de changer de forme pour celle habituelle tout de suite. Il se rendit compte de son erreur lorsque Masahiro s'arrêta alors qu'il tirait ses cheveux pour les attacher et le fixa d'un regard lucide. « As-tu... et grand-père... » C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à dire avant qu'il ne rougisse et devienne incapable de continuer.

« C'est entre Seimei et moi, » lui dit Guren, en ricanant de manière significative, pour l'effet. Encore plus agitée, Masahiro enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête et s'enfuit, ignorant les appels de sa mère de prendre au moins le petit-déjeuner avant de partir et se ressaisit juste assez pour rougir et bégayer un 'au revoir' à sa petite princesse.

Il avait été trop vite, Guren réfléchit ; Masahiro n'avait même pas pensé à relier ce qu'ils venaient de faire à sa relation avec Akiko. De même. Masahiro était le petit-fils et héritier de Seimei, avec un potentiel à peine réprimée, tout le ferait rompre avec lui. Il serait un grand Onmyou. Il aurait de nombreux shikigami. Ainsi que des amants, hommes et femmes, à en juger par la façon dont les autres de son âge réagissaient avec lui… mais quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Guren serait toujours son premier, en toutes choses.

Guren se changea de nouveau en sa forme inoffensive « Mokkun » et courut rattraper Masahiro.

**Fin.**

**~~~~ GurenxMasahiro~~~~**

**Rewiew please ;)**


End file.
